


Русская классика. Ребрендинг

by Neeta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classbook, Classical References, Classics, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Russian Literature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Всё могло бы быть по-другому. Эта простая мысль вдохновляла создателей «Новейшего Плутарха»*. Нас она тоже вдохновляет. Выворачиваем наизнанку, меняем акценты, тасуем колоду. Что было бы, если. Вот она, наша альтернативная литература, её создатели и персонажи. Представляем проект учебника «Русская классика. Ребрендинг».





	Русская классика. Ребрендинг

**Author's Note:**

> Это моё любимое. Придумывали вчетвером, в Одессе, с Дарьей Сергеевной, Эльзой и Геноссин. Мрачная одесская готика во всей красе.  
:D  
Записывали втроём, в поезде, под коньяк.

**Николай Михайлович Маразмин**  
  
Николай Михайлович вошёл в русскую литературу триумфально. Его повесть «Счастливый Петя» изменила судьбу многих юношей и девушек. Он ненавязчиво и ласково в нужный момент будто бы обратился к ним: «Хотите быть счастливыми? Спросите меня, как».  
«Счастливый Петя» — это история успеха. Петя — всего лишь небогатый мещанин, но он счастлив окончательно, полностью и бесповоротно. Юноша исполнен христианских добродетелей. Он почтителен и рачителен. Удачно женился на спасённой им девице, чуть было не утонувшей в пруду. После свадьбы построил дом, родил сына и насадил сад, куда пускал гулять всех сирых и убогих.  
До сих пор сохранились и временами буйно цветут плодово-ягодные деревья, посаженные почитателями повести «Счастливый Петя».  
  
**Александр Николаевич Горищев**  
  
Александр Николаевич Горищев — автор одной книги. Но зато какой! «Путешествие от сеней к сараю» — роман, полный медитативной, углублённой сосредоточенности, философского осмысления бытия. Медленно, пристально Горищев вглядывается буквально во всё. Об этом говорят названия глав — «Встреча с тараканом», «Рассуждение о форме соломинки», «Гвоздь в сапоге».  
Екатерина Вторая зачитывалась «Путешествием» и ввела его в школьную программу, считая, что автор превосходит даже Гёте. Впоследствии литературоведы называли Горищева русским Джойсом.  
  
**Александр Сергеевич Травокуров**  
  
Майор Травокуров — странная и загадочная фигура. Литературоведы так и не смогли понять, как именно он сумел взойти на Олимп русской классики. Впрочем, наиболее здравомыслящие из них предлагают вполне реалистическое объяснение — за взятку.  
Александр Сергеевич служил Отечеству. Командовал полком и даже смог развязать локальный военный конфликт, чудом не переросший в мировую войну. Но основной его страстью всё же оставалось писательство. Он писал постоянно, много, плодовито. В основном мемуары. Издавался за свой счёт. Читать его добровольно никто не хотел, но проблема оптимально решилась за счёт подчинённых, путём издания приказа по полку. Впрочем, некоторые всё равно увиливали, предпочитая гауптвахту и даже шпицрутены.  
Главный труд г-на Травокурова — «Счастье от благомыслия». Мы бы охотно пересказали эту поэму, но, как и всё творчество этого плодовитого автора, она как будто заколдована — ни одной строчки, да что там — ни слова не застревает в памяти, утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы, погружая в блаженное безмыслие и нирвану…  
  
**Александр Сергеевич П-н**  
  
Никто не сделал для русской литературы столько, сколько не сделал Александр Сергеевич П-н. Этот удивительный человек не писал ни прозы, ни стихов, ни драм, ни исторических исследований, ни статей, ни даже писем. Он вообще не написал в своей жизни ни одного слова, потому что не знал алфавита. Подписывался крестиком. Фамилия его мигом стёрлась с надгробия, народная тропа заросла бурьяном и ковылём. О его жизни, характере, привычках не сохранилось ни одного упоминания в источниках, нет, кажется, никого, кто знал бы его лично.  
«П-н — наше ничего», — ёмко сформулировал А. Григорьев. Точнее не скажешь.  
  
**Иван Андреевич Плавников**  
  
Судьба Ивана Андреевича трагична, что, в общем, нехарактерно для русских писателей. С детства он страдал от анорексии, был экстатично религиозен. Рано ушёл в монастырь, где и умер от истощения. Его стихи (псалмы, гимны) настолько эзотерически глубоки и алогичны, смысл их столь неясен, а форма столь причудлива, что для истолкования их возникло несколько научных школ, яростно противоречащих друг другу. Казалось невероятным, что этот сложный автор найдёт дорогу к сердцу неискушённого читателя из народа. Ан нет. «Оракулы Плавникова» расходились миллионными тиражами. Они представляли собой идеальный вариант для всякого рода гаданий и интерпретаций — ведь одну и ту же строку при желании можно было истолковать как угодно.  
  
**Михаил Юрьевич Монтгомерев**  
  
Жизнь Михаила Юрьевича была долгой и гармоничной. Он вырос в полной любящей семье, получил блестящее образование и сделал головокружительную карьеру, дослужившись до тайного советника. Был счастливо женат и имел многочисленное потомство.  
Внешность Монтгомерева, потомка английских аристократов, поражала воображение. Это был высокий, захватывающе красивый человек. При этом он был спокоен, мягок, добр, скромен и гуманен в высшем смысле этого слова. Все, знавшие Монтгомерева, проникались к нему любовью, и он платил им глубокой дружеской приязнью. Михаил Юрьевич был убеждённым пацифистом, никогда не держал в руках оружия. Сама идея насилия казалась ему неприемлемой и дисгармоничной. Его литературные произведения отражают этот светлый, мудрый взгляд на мироустройство. Как правило, невозможно вычленить в них одного главного героя. Всем он уделяет равное внимание, все ему интересны и важны. Главный его труд — антропологическое исследование «Обыватель во все времена». Это масштабное сочинение охватывает все пласты «коллективного бессознательного», однако читается легко и захватывающе.  
Незамысловатые радости бытия и семейные ценности воспеваются Монтгомеревым в поэме «Адельгейд» — истории девочки из полной и счастливой семьи. Поэма «Ангел» рассказывает о Духе Света, спустившемся с неба, чтобы помогать страждущим. Современники неоднократно сравнивали Монтгомерева с героем этой поэмы, Ангелом.  
Стихи Монтгомерева также имели большой общественный резонанс. Стихотворение «На жизнь учёного», посвящённое всем российским подвижникам науки, разошлось в списках ещё до официальной публикации. Император Николай цитировал его на приёме в Академии и наградил поэта (которого безмерно почитал) орденом Св. Анны 3 степени.  
Михаил Юрьевич ценил простые, искренние и открытые отношения между людьми. Об этом — его пьеса «Баня», новаторская для своего времени. Её герои предстают не только без масок, но и вообще без одежды — во всей своей естественной красоте. К сожалению, официальные театры не решились включить её в репертуар, но ходили тёмные слухи о закрытых любительских постановках.  
Умер Михаил Юрьевич в 72 года, тихо, во сне, и был оплакан многочисленными потомками.  
  
**Николай Васильевич Моголь**  
  
Жизнерадостный полный румяный блондин с залысинами, Моголь ворвался в русскую литературу, как он сам сформулировал, «с чухонской стремительностью». Он действительно был из чухонцев. В первом сборнике его рассказов («Утро на мысе близ Куивойи») как раз и описывается быт и верования этого мало известного русскому читателю народа. К чухонскому эпосу он обращается и в «Суур Тылле» — повести о мирной и безмятежной жизни окраины Российской империи.  
Однако наибольшую известность принесла Моголю его чувственная, эротическая проза с элементами мистики — роман-путешествие «Живые тела», фривольная оперетта «Брандмейстер», повести «Удъ» (запрещена цензурой, но разошлась в списках) и «Корсет». «Все мы вышли из моголевского «Корсета», — признавал впоследствии Ф.М. Потерявский. Герой повести, чиновник-фетишист, мечтал о женском корсете. Наконец он осмелился его купить, и жизнь его преобразилась. Он надевал корсет под мундир (вместе с подвязками и чулками) и чувствовал, как становится добрее, благороднее, мягче. Просители уходят удовлетворёнными, начальство благосклонно к нему, сослуживцы полны дружеского участия. Но однажды корсет теряют в стирке. Горю героя не было предела. Впрочем, всё закончилось хорошо. Корсет нашёлся, чиновника повысили в должности. С тех пор он стирал корсет сам и на радостях купил себе кружевные панталоны. Эта лёгкая, светлая повесть долгое время задавала тон русской прозе.  
Николай Васильевич прожил длинную жизнь, был отцом 12 детей и дедом 32 внуков. Помимо основной любящей семьи имел несколько побочных, не менее любящих. Умер от переедания, но и перед смертью сохранял присущие ему жизнерадостность и оптимизм. Весело улыбаясь, он вручил окружающим его жёнам, детям и внукам второй том «Живых тел», хитро подмигнул: «Сюрприз», и тихо скончался. На его глазах выступили слёзы от неслышимого миру смеха.  
  
**Жанна Сергеевна Генитурова**  
  
Эта очаровательная женщина проводила большую часть жизни за границей, что обусловлено перипетиями её бурной личной жизни, в частности, романом с известным итальянским тенором. Но она живо интересовалась и проблемами русской действительности.  
Всенародную популярность завоевала её повесть «Мими» про котёночка, повешенного слепой барыней. Это трагическая история о страсти и возмездии. Барыня вешает котёночка, чтобы доказать свою любовь конюху. Однако призрак котёночка Мими с верёвкой на шее преследует влюблённых.  
Предприимчивые ремесленники создали целую индустрию мими-котиков, ставших самой популярной народной игрушкой.  
Роман г-жи Генитуровой «Дочки-матери» также всколыхнул общественность. Эксцентричный, яркий образ матери, женщины-ветеринара, крупнейшего в мире специалиста по слонам, вызвал неоднозначные отзывы. Особенно поразила читателей натуралистическая сцена, в которой героиня ставит слону клизму. Прогрессивной главной героине Сенатовой противостоит дочь её любовника, девственница и убеждённый консерватор. Однако конфликт поколений разрешается полным и окончательным примирением. Девушка выхаживает заболевшую слоновьей болезнью Сенатову, а та делится с ней своими взглядами на мир и эстетическими воззрениями. Программный монолог Сенатовой: «О друг мой Зинаида Петровна! Об одном прошу тебя: говори красиво», лёгкий, кружевной и воздушный, до сих пор считается непревзойдённым образцом поэтичности. Творения Генитуровой недаром называли прозой в стихах.  
Несмотря на яркие, сильные женские образы, в историю литературы Жанна Сергеевна вошла как создательница типажа «генитуровских юношей» - робких, трепетных и утончённых (повести «Вася», «После»).  
  
  
  
Мими-котёночек. Аутентичное изделие русского народного промысла  
  
**Николай Алексеевич Прекрасов**  
  
Как и г-жа Генитурова, почти всю свою жизнь Николай Алексеевич Прекрасов провёл за границей, в Италии. Он был влюблён в литератора Панаева, тот отвечал ему взаимностью. Николай Алексеевич был хорош собой, здоров как бык и совершенно не склонен к порокам (мы не будем уподобляться тем, кто считает пороком любовь к Панаеву). Он видел только светлые и нарядные стороны действительности, совершенно не понимал смысла слов «народ» и «страдания», а словосочетание «страдания народа» вызывало у него острый когнитивный диссонанс. Наиболее известна поэма Прекрасова «Как можно плохо жить в Италии?!», стихотворения «Путешествие первым классом по железной дороге (Москва – Ницца)» и «Грёзы на крыльце палаццо».  
И, безусловно, шедевр — «Итальянские юноши», со знанием дела описанные любящей рукой автора. Галерея прекрасных, волнующих эротических образов… «Связка рыбы», которую выдерживает экстаз юного итальянца, вдохновила немало художников.  
  
  
  
**Лев Николаевич Худой**  
  
Князь Лев Николаевич Худой — один из наиболее широко известных русских мыслителей, прославленный публицист, сторонник активного сопротивления злу, за что был причислен православной церковью к лику святых.  
Это был высокий, красивый, бритый наголо человек, без следов растительности на лице, с манерами истинного денди. Лев Николаевич питал отвращение к физическому труду, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовали его ухоженные руки, белоснежные манжеты и бриллианты, однако он ценил многое другое — все достижения прогресса, которые принес с собой блистательный XIX век, искусство во всех его формах (среди прочего, князь был истинным ценителем оперы, балета и символистской поэзии), красоту и роскошь во всех ее проявлениях. Кроме этого, Лев Николаевич был горячим сторонником равноправия женщин и их активного самовыражения в науке, искусстве, прочих видах деятельности, а также убежденным, как сказали бы в наше время, чайлдфри. В соответствии со своими убеждениями, Лев Николаевич никогда не имел семьи и детей; впрочем, по свидетельствам современников, причина была еще и в том, что князь с юных лет имел склонность к представителям своего пола, а с годами, утомившись излишествами, и вовсе потерял интерес к чувственным радостям.  
Публицистика Худого, его образ жизни и взгляды вызывали искреннее преклонение перед ним в самых разных слоях общества. Крестьяне платили ему восторженной любовью за то, что князь был горячим противником образования народа — в своих владениях он сжег все школы для крестьянских детей и распорядился учредить на их местах ярмарки и карусели. П.А. Столыпин впоследствии с уважением назвал Худого «зеркалом русского консерватизма».  
Лев Николаевич не писал художественных произведений, однако получил известность как первый русский копирайтер — многие крупнейшие литераторы просили его написать заглавия для их романов и повестей. По их воспоминаниям, Худой при этом никогда не прочитывал текста целиком — бегло взглянув на две-три страницы, он рождал истинно гениальные, емкие и краткие названия («Война и мир», «Воскресение» и т.п.).  
Жизнь князя Худого была яркой, но недолгой — приверженность к роскоши и всякого рода излишествам подорвала его здоровье, и он скончался в возрасте сорока с небольшим лет. Следует отметить тот факт, что Худой почти никогда не жил в собственном доме, предпочитая комфортабельные гостиницы и съемные палаццо, но почувствовав приближение смерти, пришел домой, к удивлению многочисленной прислуги, где и окончил свои дни.  
  
**Николай Гаврилович Беляшевский**  
  
Николай Гаврилович Беляшевский — один из идеологов русского консерватизма, награжденный Александром II и пожалованный потомственным дворянством за роман «Делать нечего» и публицистскую деятельность, направленную на поддержание традиционных ценностей и устоев. Искренний сторонник православия, самодержавия и народности, Беляшевский посвятил роман «Делать нечего», созданный в Баден-Бадене и исчерпывающе описывающий жизнь в Баден-Бадене, так называемым «прежним людям», которых выводит в качестве истинных идеалов для подражания. Роман Беляшевского проникнут его концепцией «духовного альтруизма»; его основная идея состоит в том, что жизнь истинно духовного человека проникнута столь высокой радостью, что было бы преступлением менять в ней хоть что-то. Женский идеал автора глубоко патриархален — это кроткая, верная, добродетельная жена и мать, не читавшая ничего, кроме Библии и кулинарных книг, и в жизни не поднимавшая ничего тяжелее веера. Беляшевский нашел свое семейное счастье в браке именно с такой девушкой, которую и вывел в своем романе в образе главной героини Любови Петровны. «Четыре кулинарных рецепта Любови Петровны» широко известны поколениям российских школьниц.  
  
**Фёдор Михайлович Потерявский**  
  
Бодрым, жизнерадостным мировосприятием проникнуто все творчество Ф.М. Потерявского, автора многочисленных авантюрно-приключенческих романов в духе Дюма («Прославленные и возвеличенные, «Богатые люди», «Гений»), а также детектива «Подвиг и воздаяние». Да и какими ещё могли быть книги этого удивительно цельного, уравновешенного и благополучного во всех отношениях человека! Творчество Потерявского пользовалось популярностью во всех слоях общества — его лаконичный, жесткий, брутальный стиль находил отклик в сердцах даже не очень интеллектуальной аудитории, убеждая в том, что человеку все подвластно, а мир — источник заманчивых приключений. В соответствии с законами жанра, каждый из персонажей Потерявского целостен, последователен и предсказуем. Нашел Потерявский ключ и к сердцам юношества — его увлекательный роман о детском приюте «Херувимы» проникнут добрым юмором, начинающимся прямо с заглавия. Федор Михайлович был приверженцем здорового образа жизни (воспетом им в романе «Спортсмен») и не имел никаких вредных привычек, которые могли бы отвлечь его от творчества — неудивительно, что часть своих гонораров он неизменно тратил на благотворительность, пользуясь искренней поддержкой родственников и друзей.  
  
**Александр Николаевич Тупайский**  
  
Светская жизнь, аристократия во всём её блеске, гламур и шик — вот что привлекало Александра Николаевича Тупайского, «певца Невского проспекта». Постановки его пьес «Богатый жених», «Первый охотник», «Холодная голова», «Лёгкие ночи» (и ещё 20-30 в ассортименте) поражали яркими образами светских львов и львиц, эффектными костюмами и изысканным макияжем. Фирменным стилем «театра Тупайского» была андрогинная красота всех его персонажей, аффективная манера речи и прямой контакт со зрителем.  
Особняком стоит пьеса Тупайского «Радуга», герои которой не аристократы, а обычные купцы из маленького провинциального городка. Это история об идеальной свекрови Кабанихе. Кабаниха понимает, что Катерина несчастлива в браке с Тихоном, потому что любит Варю, его сестру. Мудрая свекровь поддерживает отчаявшихся девушек и благословляет их отношения. В финале Катерина и Варя, обнявшись, стоят на высоком берегу Волги и любуются радугой. Именно тогда Катерина произносит свой знаменитый монолог «Как хорошо, что люди не летают, как птицы!». Действительно, к чему и зачем улетать, если гармония достижима здесь и сейчас. Тупайский ненавязчиво даёт понять мещанам и обывателям, что им есть куда стремиться — к радостной, лёгкой и не обременённой условностями счастливой жизни.  
  
**Фотиния Дубинина**  
  
Под псевдонимом «Фотиния Дубинина» писали три незаурядные женщины (увы, их фамилии вам ничего не скажут). Они создали фанфикшен по всем произведениям русской классической литературы. Именно Фотиния Дубинина придумала Мари-Сюзанн, разработала классификацию фанфиков по жанрам и систему рейтингов, статусов и предупреждений.  
Так как русская литература была на диво светлой и позитивной, чтобы разнообразить картину, Фотиния Дубинина ввела понятие «ангст» (с нем. Angst — страх, тоска). Она писала о страданиях народа, язвах крепостничества, лишних людях, проклятых вопросах русской действительности и о Снейпе.  
  
**Антон Павлович Словакин**  
  
Антон Павлович Словакин пришёл в литературу из морга, где он служил патологоанатомом. Он основал жанр зомби-трэш-хоррора и искренне считал, что пишет страшное, однако его трагедии народ воспринимал как комедии. Словакин недоумевал. Впрочем, непонимание не мешало простым людям от души наслаждаться его творчеством. Оглушительный успех имела постановка пьесы «Ворона», по мотивам монолога из которой родилась русская народная песня «Я — ворона…».  
Пьеса «Три брата» — душераздирающая история трёх мертвецов, похороненных на перенаселённом московском кладбище. Братья же мечтают о тихом сельском погосте. Рефрен «Из Москвы, из Москвы!» тоскливо звучит на протяжении всего действия. Финал открыт, как разверстая могила, но так хочется верить, что братья доползут до своего счастья…  
«Цветущий погост» — остроконфликтная трагедия. Конфликт «старых мёртвых» и «новых мёртвых» в ней заострён как никогда, потому что места на цветущем погосте, в фамильном склепе, мало, а хочется туда всем. «Дорогой, многоуважаемый гроб, — с нежностью произносит «старый мёртвый» Гаев, — приветствую твоё существование, которое вот уже более ста лет…» Но грядут другие времена, крематории распахивают двери печей, и только забытый в склепе Фирс может рассчитывать на более или менее пристойное существование в вечности…  
  
**Алексей Максимович Кислый**  
  
Сложная, трагическая судьба Алексея Максимовича Ферзя ярко отразилась в его произведениях. Незаконный сын одного из представителей императорской фамилии, мальчик не был признан отцом: всё, что он получает при рождении — это намекающая на высокое происхождение фамилия «Ферзь» и некоторое содержание, на которое он воспитывается за границей до совершеннолетия. Приехав в Россию, юноша ищет отцовского внимания и признания в высшем свете, к которому принадлежит по праву, но встречает холодный прием и закрытые двери аристократических гостиных. Полный разочарования, он берет творческий псевдоним «Максим Кислый», под которым обличает язвы прокисшего, с его точки зрения, великосветского общества. Безуспешные попытки обрести отцовскую любовь и сложная, неоднозначная личность его родителя раскрываются в романе «Отец». Широко известны сатирические произведения Кислого: повесть о стареющей фрейлине «Старуха Изергиль», пьеса «В небесах» и «Песнь о пингвине» (за последнюю писатель немедленно получил в вожделенном, но по-прежнему недоступном высшем свете презрительное прозвище «пингвин революции»). Действительно, сначала Кислый восторженно принял Октябрьскую революцию, но, пожив при Советской власти, постепенно разочаровался в ней и, вняв настоятельным приглашениям эмигрантской литературной элиты, уехал из России на Капри, где и прожил до последнего дня. Поздний Кислый — это зрелый, мудрый автор, который не обличает, а философски принимает все, что было в его жизни, и, примирившись со своим происхождением, пишет теплое, лирическое жизнеописание одного из своих коронованных предков «Дедушка и жизнь», положив, таким образом, начало распространенного в двадцатом веке направления «монархического идеализма». На протяжении всей жизни Алексей Максимович, невзирая на утонченные аристократические внешность и манеры, отличался крайней скромностью и неприхотливостью в частной жизни —м дом его был мал и аскетично обставлен, он как будто стремился избавиться от ненужного имущества, чтобы в полной мере отдать себя творчеству.  
  
**Александр Александрович Круг**  
  
Прославленный творец блатного шансона, городского романса, произведения которого напевали и наигрывали обе столицы. Баллады Круга составляли неизменный репертуар кабаре, кафе-шантанов, да и просто мелких кабачков и балаганчиков. Своего слушателя Круг хорошо знал и восславил в известной поэме, которая так и называлась: «Балаганчик». Простые по форме, но полные вдохновенной чувственности и нежности, стихи Круга воспевают здоровую телесность, полнокровную женственность, простые человеческие чувства и нехитрые радости — поесть, попить, подраться, полюбить прекрасную женщину. Потомкам больше всего известен романс Круга «Знакомая», в котором ярко воплощен круговский идеал — полное белое тело, толстая русая коса до пояса, громкий смех, домашние пироги и блины. Сам Круг, как можно представить, был жизнерадостным смешливым человеком, невысокого роста, с пивным брюшком и уютной лысиной. На своём идеале Круг был неоднократно и счастливо женат. В последние годы Круг обратился к драматическим, даже трагическим темам городской жизни и написал известную поэму «Тринадцать» о нелегких буднях шайки налётчиков.  
  
**Зинаида Николаевна Иванова-Петрова-Сидорова**  
  
Известная авторесса Иванова-Петрова-Сидорова, оставшаяся в памяти современников «высокой статной блондинкой с длинной русой косой, пышной грудью и могучими бёдрами — рубенсовской наружности» представляла типичный идеал женственности Круга. Странно, что они не были возлюбленными, хотя вращались в одном и том же обществе. Вероятно, романтическим чувствам мешала жестокая конкуренция и борьба за внимание публики. Зинаида Николаевна эпатировала общественность брутальными едкими частушками, которые интеллигенция называла «шокирующими», «непристойными» и даже «преступными», а народ учил наизусть. Впрочем, и без Круга Зинаида Николаевна знала много семейных радостей, была минимум три раза счастлива в замужестве и от каждого мужа брала фамилию, взамен оставляя каждому по два-три ребёнка.  
Революцию Иванова-Петрова-Сидорова приняла горячо и охотно сотрудничала с новым режимом, ездила по стране с агитбригадами и, повязав красную косынку, выступала перед народом.  
Несмотря на дерзкий талант, Иванова-Петрова-Сидорова всегда высказывалась за традиционные семейные устои и женщину — хранительницу очага, производительницу детей, блинов и пирогов. И сама по мере возможностей старалась этому идеалу соответствовать. Хорошо известен карандашный портрет Ивановой-Петровой-Сидоровой, исполненный Л. Бабакстом, на котором она предстает в виде русской красавицы, сидящей за прялкой, в окружении десятка голопопых карапузов.  
  
**Владимир Владимирович Глубоководный**  
  
Образ В.В. Глубоководного с детства знаком каждому из нас. Этот невысокий, щуплый, лохматый, заикающийся человек застенчиво смотрит сквозь очки с толстыми стёклами со страниц так почитаемых им хрестоматий. Глубоководный был неоклассиком, поэтом, ценящим традиции, хранящим ямб от лишних стоп и цезур. О его вежливости и деликатности ходили легенды. После революции 17-го года Глубоководный немедленно эмигрировал во Францию. Там он написал поэму «Морис Баррес», прославляющую известного французского националиста и консерватора. Болью за судьбу России проникнута трагедия в стихах «Безысходно». Однако по натуре своей Глубоководный всё же тяготеет к доброму и светлому восприятию реальности. Его лирическая поэма «О том» воспевает платоническую любовь. Вопрос, почему платоническую, остаётся открытым до сих пор. Владимир Владимирович был женат и имел двух обожающих его любовниц. Детям, в том числе и своим, он посвятил наставление «О добродетелях и пороках» и «Сказку о Пьере, толстом ребёнке, и о Жиле, который тонкий».  
Пользовалась успехом пьеса Глубоководного «Маскарад», в которой люди прячут своего «внутреннего зверя» за многослойными масками. Маска предстаёт гарантией того, что тёмное, страшное, стихийное в человеке не вырвется на свободу, а останется в рамках, определённых традицией, цивилизацией и культурой.  
  
**Сергей Александрович Райх**  
  
История жизни Сергея Райха — настоящее воплощение «американской мечты». В самом деле, где, в какой еще стране щуплый, горбатый, некрасивый еврейский мальчик в очках с толстыми стеклами может стать медиамагнатом, мультимиллионером и кумиром передовых женщин?! Сергей родился в Российской империи за чертой оседлости, но, будучи убежденным космополитом с рождения, решительно уполз от родителей во младенчестве навстречу новой, прекрасной жизни. В соответствии со своими убеждениями основал в Америке прогрессивный женский журнал «Космополитен», в котором писал тонкие, эстетически безупречные статьи: «Черный человек» — о неоправданном засилье черного цвета в одежде; «Милая, мне скоро стукнет тридцать» — о позитивном отношении к возрасту, с подзаголовком «Тридцать — это вторые двадцать!»; «Не жалею, не зову, не плачу» — о том, как правильно расстаться с мужчиной.  
Помимо этого, он положил начало жанру комикса, создав увлекательную историю-бестселлер в картинках о приключениях супергероини Энн Сноу. Всю свою долгую жизнь Сергей был образцом практичного, по-хорошему западного отношения к жизни: идеальный семьянин, он пятьдесят лет прожил в браке с «хорошей еврейской девочкой», на которой женился в юности; был убежденным трезвенником, вегетарианцем и два раза в день делал зарядку, не отходя от рабочего места. Несмотря на недостатки внешности, Райх пользовался феерическим успехом у женской аудитории, который, впрочем, использовал исключительно в целях повышения продаж. Не поддерживая отношений с покинутой во младенчестве еврейской мамой, он, тем не менее, ежемесячно отправлял на ее содержание чеки на значительные суммы, сопровождая их саркастическим вздохом: «Ты жива еще, моя старушка?», и добавляя шепотом, когда никто не слышал: «Чтоб до ста двадцати лет...».  
Сергей Райх умер в преклонном возрасте во главе медиаимперии, которую заботливо передал многочисленным потомкам. Хотя Райх-бизнесмен был известен всему миру, Райх-писатель, как утонченный стилист, не был популярен среди широких народных масс, оставаясь кумиром эмансипированных женщин и эстетов с неоднозначным гендерным позиционированием.  
  
**Русские литераторы начала и середины 20 века**  
  
Пёстрой была литературная палитра начала и середины ХХ века. «О, открой загорелые груди!» — призывали адепты «конкретной лирики», радуясь всему телесному и чувственному. Романтику Гражданской войны воспевал пламенный революционер Николай Мугилёв (сб. «Красноармейцы»), трагически погибший от рук белогвардейцев. Активно творила неоклассик Марина Бесцветова («На твой прекрасный мир – ответ один: о да!»).  
В прозе блистал лауреат Сталинской премии Иван Дунин, сборник рассказов которого «Светлые коридоры» повествует о буднях ВЧК, а роман «Антоновские яблоки» — о борьбе с антоновщиной.  
Пишущие в соавторстве Е. Иванов и И. Эльф ярко представляют так называемую Одесскую школу (фирменная одесская мрачная, душераздирающая готика, основанная на реалиях нового советского времени). Всенародный ужас вызвал их роман «Тринадцать спиритических столиков».  
В эмиграции Аркадий Даргай, изнеженный рафинированный эстет, создаёт «Путь виолончелиста» и ностальгический роман о кадетском корпусе «Школа». В Швейцарии Корней Гучковский, пристально интересующийся геронтологией, принимает в семью семь престарелых эмигрантов и пишет исследование «От 90 до 120».  
Русская литература живёт, развивается и устремляется в светлое будущее…

**Author's Note:**

> * «Новейший Плутарх» - пародийный энциклопедический словарь вымышленных исторических личностей. Создан Д. Альшицем, Д. Андреевым, В. Париным и Л. Раковым.


End file.
